The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has produced a wide variety of digital devices to address issues in a number of different areas. Some of these digital devices are electrically coupled to static random access memory (SRAM) devices for the storage of digital data. In some embodiments, an SRAM device includes a plurality of multiple-port memory cells. A multiple-port memory cell includes a plurality of access ports configured for individually accessing a data node of the memory cell. In some applications, a memory device of multiple-port memory cells is capable of accessing two or more of its memory cells during a single clock cycle through various bit lines using different word line signals associated with different access ports. As ICs have become smaller and more complex, the layout of the memory cells of a memory device and its corresponding bit lines and word lines affect the performance of the memory device.